Pediatric dermatologists care for children with a broad range of rare and common disorders, such as severe inflammatory skin diseases that require systemic therapy, disfiguring vascular birthmarks, and genetic skin disorders and cutaneous tumors that can be life-endangering. There is a paucity of FDA-approved therapies for these severe conditions and a great need for standardized treatment protocols and methods to measure response. The Pediatric Dermatology Research Alliance (PeDRA) was established to address this therapeutic shortfall. PeDRA's vision is to create and sustain collaborative research networks that conduct well- designed, high-quality multicenter studies to better understand, prevent, treat and cure dermatologic diseases in children. The PeDRA Annual Conference is central to achieving these goals and includes didactic lectures, interactive discussions led by experts in research methodology, panel and poster sessions, and disease-focused small-group meetings. The specific aims are: 1) To provide new and established PeDRA investigators with an essential knowledge base and infrastructure to conduct high-quality multicenter research in pediatric skin disorders; 2) To identify and prioritize the clinica needs and therapeutic opportunities in five specific areas of pediatric dermatology: inflammatory skin diseases, birthmarks, genetic skin disorders, premature and term neonatal skin, and cutaneous malignancies and precursor lesions; and 3) To enhance opportunities for translational research initiatives and innovative therapeutic approaches by facilitating idea-sharing and dialogue between basic scientists, physician investigators, and clinicians.